


What Now?

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left behind, how to look ahead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes between the Season 3 episodes "Azati Prime" and "Damage", when Jonathan did not return from Azati Prime and was presumed lost. It is Malcolm's voice; he and Jonathan have an established relationship.

 

It was a last farewell, the final speech of a captain leaving his ship on a mission of no return. As speeches go, it was a damn good one. Mine weren’t the only wet eyes… and they mirrored his own. 

As a personal farewell, it left much to be desired, at least in terms of what was spoken. And there was no time for a more private leave-taking. But underlying his words there was a message for me – an unspoken regret and a determination to undertake this mission for me, _instead_ of me. 

Now, beyond finality… there is only hope.

 


End file.
